Safety Shamrocks
by FerretMalfoy
Summary: A St. Patrick's Day snippet. DM/HP. Involving Draco in green robes and Harry in lime green boxers.^.^


Safety Shamrocks (for lack of better title)  
by  
MeibouMiyako/Ferret Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...if I did, I wouldn't have nosebleed seats at the upcoming Eagles concert, would I?   
  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Spoilers: None  
~~  
It was not surprising to see a flood of green robes in Hogwarts on St. Patrick's Day. Nor, was it odd that Seamus Finnigan had died his hair green especially for the day. So, why did the entire school stop eating their breakfasts and collectively look towards the entrance doors of the Great Hall?  
  
Draco Malfoy growled at his school mates and school teachers, ignoring their looks of disbelief. He smoothed his emerald robes that were embroidered with Shamrocks at the hems, and made his way to the Slytherin table with his head held high. Also on his person was a shamrock pendant around his neck and a large "Kiss Me, I'm Irish" pin opposite his house crest.   
  
All at once, noise spread like wild fire. Giggles and whispers came from every direction.  
  
"Rumor is," said Ron Weasley, "That he got viciously pinched so many times last year that he just couldn't take it anymore." Harry Potter, not for the first time in his life, felt compassion for the young Malfoy heir. He'd already been pinched too many times to count. Seamus Finnigan even punched him on the arm so hard it bruised.   
  
Thinking about this, Harry glared at Ginny. The girl, in collaboration with her older brother, Ron, was the reason his poor body was being abused. Ron had taken every last item of clothing that he owned that was green and hid them (with the exception of his lime green boxers he was currently wearing). Ginny, for her part, had refused to give Harry a Safety Shamrock pin, which she passed out to anyone else in his situation.  
  
Eventually, Harry's attention went from the Weasleys to the blond belle* of Slytherin. You see, boys and girls, the Boy Who Lived was also the Boy Who Had A Crush on His School Nemesis. And, for a while now, he'd been planning the seduction of a century. Today seemed like the perfect day to execute his plan.   
  
As Draco was getting fed up at all of the sniggering (coming from his own house, no less!), he ate quickly and made his escape. Out the Great Hall, into the coridoors, and down to the dungeons he went. Only...he was being followed. Draco's robes swooshed to the left, then to the right as he looked in either direction. Finding nothing, he shook it off and continued the trek to his dormitory.   
  
Breathing heavily, Harry rushed to keep up with Draco. He'd almost been caught twice. Grinning wickedly to himself, he watched the blond stop in front of what had to be the portrait to his common room. Before Draco could so much as utter a password, he was tackled and shoved to the ground, a heavy body on top of his.   
  
Draco struggled until he heard a familiar voice ask, "What's with the get up, Draco?"  
  
Two things registered in his brain. One: Harry Potter was on top of him. Two: Harry Potter had just called him by his first name. 'How do I play this?' he thought.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?"  
  
"You answer mine first." He teased with a chuckle in his throaty voice, causing Draco to shiver.  
  
"My mum's Irish. She likes to celebrate and decided I needed to be in touch with my heritage." Draco wanted to find a wall and bang his head on it. He'd just told Harry something very mock-worthy.   
  
"How cute," Harry muttered, watching a blush spread across Draco's pale face. If this situation continued to go his way, they would be humping like bunnies in heat right on the cold floor of the dungeon. "You know, that pin could be dangerous." He fingered said item, stopping to caress Draco's chest through his robes. "It's really and open invitation...any one could just come up and kiss you." Draco nodded, his heart racing. "I could just kiss you." Harry bent his head to press his lip to Draco's, first softly then firmly.   
  
"Mmmmm," was Draco's only reply. He slipped his tongue into the famous boy's mouth and was met by an equally eager tongue.   
  
This was perfect for both boys. They continued to make out until Draco gasped.  
  
"Why, Mr. Potter! Is that a pot of gold in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
Harry grunted and pressed his hips more firmly into Draco's, assuring him that he was indeed very happy to see him. Their mouths came together once again, and it was Harry who caused the next disruption by letting out a yelp.  
  
"You scream like a girl, Harry," Draco smirked.   
  
"You pinched me!" Harry accused, rubbing his poor bottom.  
  
Sighing, Draco explained. "You aren't wearing any green."   
  
Harry smirked back at the boy beneath him. "Wanna bet?"  
~~  
End  
~~  
  
A/N: Okay, so I don't know if the pinching thing is world wide, but in the U.S., we pinch people who aren't wearing green on St. Patty's Day.  
  
*=I just like to label guys with girlish nicknames and names. I'm a weirdo...^.^  
  
Please review.  
  
HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!!! 


End file.
